The present invention relates to an air bed that may be used for family or camping, and more specifically, to an air bed with a stable supporting structure.
An air bed, which can be carried and easily stored, and which can be very comfortable and enjoyed by a user, is becoming more and more popular. This kind of air bed not only may be used as a spare bed for a visitor or a friend, but it also may be used for camping. However, a conventional air bed has a lightweight and a height higher than an air mattress; therefore, it is not sufficiently stable. Hence, when a user lies or sits on an edge of the air bed, one side of the air bed is liable to rise or even turn over, and the user may fall off. In order to solve the problem, some improvements need to be made to the air bed.
As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, a conventional air bed may comprise a periphery sheet 1, a top sheet 2, a bottom sheet 3, a middle sheet 4, a parallel extending strip set 5 of upper air-chamber, and a parallel extending strip set 6 of lower air-chamber. In this kind of air bed, a supporting air-chamber 7 is provided on the border between the upper air-chamber and the lower air-chamber, and one or more air stabilizing bars 8 are provided around its periphery at the bottom of the air bed; hence, the surface area is increased, the weight is dispersed, and the possibility of turning over is decreased.
As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, another conventional air bed also comprises a periphery sheet 1, a top sheet 2, a bottom sheet 3, a middle sheet 4, a parallel extending strip set 5 of upper air-chamber, and a parallel extending strip set 6 of lower air-chamber. In this kind of air bed, the upper air-chamber and the lower air-chamber are separate air-chambers that do not communicate with each other. A stabilizing ring 7, which is a separate air-chamber that does not communicate with the lower air-chamber, is provided at the bottom of the air bed. The periphery of the stabilizing ring 7 is larger than the lower air-chamber; therefore, the stability of the air bed is increased by provision of the stabilizing ring 7.
Although these two kinds of air beds can be kept in a stable state and the possibility of their turning over can be decreased, they have three drawbacks: (i) the air stabilizing bars and the stabilizing ring are provided around the periphery of the air bed at its bottom and have a larger volume, and this may cause a user, especially an elderly person or a child, to tread onto a protrusive air stabilizing bar or stabilizing ring and fall off, resulting in an injury; (ii) the two kinds of air beds mentioned above have a complicated structure, which would decrease production efficiency and increase production costs; and (iii) the air beds do not have a very beautiful appearance.